


It Was Fate

by amamiya



Series: Fire Emblem Pain [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Maybe angst, Red String of Fate AU, but with a twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya/pseuds/amamiya
Summary: The green-haired ninja was born with eyes able to gaze at the fabled red strings which connected souls of two people who were destined to meet and fall in love over and over again.Naturally, he was curious as to where his own string led.





	It Was Fate

The string of fate connected those who were destined to meet. Its appearance was that of a brilliant sanguine coloured string as thin as a hair. Some believed it to be what connected you to your soulmate. It was a legend originating from the ancient times of Hoshido, from a time when the ancient peoples passed down the legend on nights by the bonfires that lit the night.

From the very moment one exists, that fabled sanguine string is tied around your pinky. The connection started. It was the will of the ancient gods for those who were destined to see each other meet. The problem was that no one could see were able to be broken if one's soulmate died.

It was cruel, more than anything else, to see someone so optimistically waiting to meet their soulmate never catch a glance of them. So, several thousands of years ago, there were servants of the gods who were tasked with making sure that one saw their other half at least before the connection was severed. That way, people would meet their soulmate at least once in their life.

These so-called servants were disguised as ordinary people living ordinary lives. The only exception was that they could see the red strings connecting people together and the amount of time a person had left before their inevitable death. Evemtually, these servants integrated into normal Hoshidan society and the task of connecting two people together was lost. As the ancient gods faded away, so their powers and influence dwindled.

The descendants of the servants would sometimes be able to see what their ancestors could. The red string and the death timer, or maybe only one.  The death timer was seen as a curse, however.  People born with these abilities were highly sought after. But after a civil war ravaged the harmonious land of Hoshido, many of those who possessed these abilities were slaughtered. Many saw the gift of sight bestowed by the ancient gods to be a curse. The victor of the war wanted no one's bloodline tainted with this nonsense.

For years, the ninja clans of Hoshido had always kept the secret that some of their ninjas had the death timers. They could see when someone was about to die. It made their job much, much more effective. Especially when escorting or assassinating people. It was a secret kept and entrusted only to those who had the gift of sight themselves.

Until one day, the child of a noble ninja had born with the opposite gift. The ability to see the red strings between people who were destined to meet.

= = =

"Father, I've been meaning to ask but... what is that?" Kaze pointed at a scarlet thread tied around his father's armoured hand.

"What are you pointing at, my son?" His father chuckled, beaming at the twins.

"I don't see anything, Kaze," the ginger haired twin shook his head towards his brother. Saizo continued tossing practice shurikens towards a target.

"What do you mean, big brother?" Kaze looked genuinely confused,  he took ahold of the string and opened his mouth to speak: "Don't you see the red string tied on father's finger?"

"No, of course I don't. Are you imagining things again?" Saizo raised an eyebrow. "Why does it look like you're holding something?"

"But I swear there's something there!" Kaze protested. "Father's one is very vivid and was tied to mother's hand. But the one on your hand doesn't seem to lead anywhere I can see."

"Kaze, we should take you to a diviner. Perhaps you're seeing things," his father suggested. Swiftly, he motioned for his son to hand over the shurikens. Saizo nodded and placed them in his father's palm. "I think that is enough training for today."

The father and the twins left the training grounds and disappeared back into the foliage. A few moments later,  emerged on the side, in a ninja village camoflagued among the canopy of the woods. If you blinked, you would miss the footholds and handholds built into the side of the gigantic tree trunks. Generations and generations of the clan had been living in those mountainous woods for centuries. The trees were as tall as skyscrapers and their clan used this height leverage to their advantage. They built their settlement there.

Kaze followed after his older twin brother and father, carefully treading on the bridges connecting the shelters built onto the canopy. He held his breath as they stopped in front of a mossy tree. Their father gently rapped on the rickety wooden door.

A few moments later, a diviner answered. Their hair was morphing into a grey colour, their dark robes were always kept trim and proper without a single thread out of place. A knowing smile accompanied their greeting: "Good afternoon to the line of Saizos, how may I be of service?" The diviner crossed his arms.

"My son has been... Seeing things," his father explained. "There might be something behind it. I'd like to know what is causing this and a cure, if there is one..." He whispered the last part under his breath so that only the diviner heard.

"Very well," the diviner nodded and motioned for Kaze to come closer. Reluctantly, Kaze stepped forward. He gently placed his hand on the boy's green locks of hair. After a few seconds, he withdrew his hand and scanned Kaze.

The diviner then shut his eyes and concentrated for a moment. He held out his open palm towards the direction of Kaze. "You're right... Something's different about Kaze. It's very faint, but his soul... It doesn't feel completely human. Kaze, is there anything strange in your life? Out of the ordinary?"

Kaze shook his head. He'd always been able to see the red strings. It was normal for him. Instead, it was his older twin, Saizo, who raised his gloved hand. "Kaze is saying he can see red strings. But, father and I see nothing."  
The diviner widened his eyes. "Your son...? Kaze? He has the ability to see the red strings?"

"Is there anything wrong with him?" Their father gritted his teet. If anything bothered his son, he was willing to rise up to any challenge or pay whatever price to help him. The diviner nervously chuckled. "Nothing's wrong with him, per se. your son was born with an ability rumoured in the old tales of Hoshido. Are any of you familiar with a legend called the red strings of fate?"

All three of them shook their heads.

The diviner calmly walked towards the shelves upon shelves of books located on his back wall. His place his index finger on the book spines and scanned accross a few rows. After a few seconds, he stopped. He had finally found the book he was searching for. He pulled it out, blew the dust from the cover and flipped through the pages.

"It is said that two people were two halves of a whole and you were destined to meet the other, but life was tough back then, and many died before they could meet their other half. Many years ago, the gods sent their servants to ensure that these two would meet. They had seen with their own eyes how lonely others felt. Eventually, a servant fell in love with a human, against the gods' wishes. As a result, the gods punished them and their descendants..." The diviner trailed off.

"Does it mention what the punishment is?" Kaze's father asked.

The diviner shook his head. "No, it doesn't say anything about it. It just says that the descendants were punished. Not what the punishment is, specifically."

Kaze's father nervously rubbed his chin. "I see." He knew that the family occupation of being a ninja, but he felt a sense of protection over his children. Sure, they were to carry on the family name, but he couldn't help but wish that his children were born into a more safer environment.

"I'm sorry, that is all the information I have on this. You may want to enquire at the royal library at Shirasagi and their diviners. I'm sure the diviners there would be glad to help and do anything they can," they apologised and bowed profusely.

As soon as they had left the diviner's abode, the father gently squeezed his twins' palms to reassure them. He put a  hand on Kaze's green hair and ruffled his hair. "We'll schedule a trip to Shirasagi castle at the earliest. Go on now Kaze, run back home to your mother."

Kaze nodded and sprinted off.

"Saizo," he turned to the older twin in a serious tone. "If anything happens to me, I want you to look over your brother."

Saizo could only nod his head.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry updates might take a while. i hope you enjoyed reading though! :)


End file.
